


The Broken Nest

by writing4monsters



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dragon sex, Frottage, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsterfucking, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Teratophilia, attempt at impregnation (failed), he's like an ant on a hotdog, implied past relationship (hate sex) with Thunder, mild nesting, verbal, viren is horny the entire fic I dunno what else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing4monsters/pseuds/writing4monsters
Summary: When a young dragon in heat appears at the edge of the kingdom, Viren embarks on a desperate quest to fuck it.
Relationships: Viren/Dragon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Broken Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Viren is a slut thoughout this entire fic. His horny energy continues to astound me. Thank you @goblinwrites for the frot tweet inspiration!

“Alright. Are there any other matters we need to discuss?” Harrow waits, looks around at the other members of the royal council.  
“That’ll be it. If Opeli’s finished,” Viren grumbles.  
“Our farms are our kingdom’s lifeblood, Viren,” Opeli snaps from across the table. Her eyes are narrowed, arms crossed.  
“Well, if that’s everything then,” Harrow sighs as he starts to get up. It’s been an exhausting day.  
“Oh, wait. Marcos left me with something. A note.” A general of the crownguard has spoken up.  
Harrow pauses, re-seats himself and tries very hard not to seem dismayed. “Please, go on.”  
“A dragon has been spotted just west of our border, south of the Moon Nexus.”  
“In our territory?” Opeli leans forward.  
Viren’s eyes widen. His lips part as he sits up.  
“A scouting report from yesterday came I, but it doesn’t say much. It isn’t headed our way, at least. Or anywhere in particular.”  
“Maybe he’s searching for something?” Opeli ponders.  
The general awkwardly clears his throat. “Well, it’s a young bull, so…we think he may actually be looking for a mate.”  
_“A mate?”_ Viren has shot upright. He swears his heart has stopped. This can’t be possible.  
Harrow allows himself an understanding laugh as he rises. “I doubt there’s much we can do in that case. He’ll head home once he realizes he’s gone the wrong way.”  
“Suppose you’re right. Thanks, your Majesty.”  
The council is adjourned as Viren sits there, frozen, his fingers digging into the arms of his chair as he’s forced to think quickly. This isn’t just any dragon, it’s a young one who doesn’t know him. A male in possibly his first heat, only a couple days’ ride away from the castle. Viren needs an excuse, and fast. Anything he can think of, it almost doesn’t matter.  
“Harrow.” Viren almost barks the king’s name as he’s leaving.  
Harrow turns, his brow raised.  
“I’ve been invited to Duren this weekend.”  
“Oh? On what occasion?”  
“Honeymoon. A wedding,” Viren blurts out to correct himself.  
“A wedding…and a honeymoon?”  
“Yes. Just some old friends. I studied with them, so now…” Viren fades off. Swallows.  
“They’re getting married?” Harrow tries to help him along.  
“Yes. Yes, they’re getting married. So I need to go.”  
“Alright. Will you be needing an escort?”  
“No. No, that’s fine.” Viren is out of his seat and almost halfway across the room before he remembers to say goodbye.  
Informing his children comes much easier. Viren holds all the authority, and uses it to his advantage when the questions come. He’s been asked to perform “important work” at His Majesty’s request. That’s all they need to know.

Once in his room, he doesn’t know what to pack. There isn’t enough time, and his window is already closing. Viren races about. Sheer lace is thrown atop his traveling pack, followed by a few other articles. He takes only what might appeal to the beast, some food, then grabs his cloak, locks his room then hurries down to the stables. He grabs the first horse he sees saddled up, and then is gone.

It’s a very long ride once he’s actually out in the countryside. Two days, after all, is two days until he’ll reach anywhere close to the Moon Nexus. And it’s by now that Viren also slowly starts to realize, as the sun sets on the first day, that he doeesn’t really know _exactly_ where he’s going, other than vaguely northeast.  
The dragon could be anywhere by now. Wandered out toward the isles. Given up, flown back home to Xadia.  
No. It’s too early to give up now. And Viren has only ever fantasized about encountering dragons since the first time he ever saw one. It had been an elemental, a fire dragon. Young, and he and Harrow’s team had tried to hunt it down for sport. That had been a mistake, of course. They’d been lucky to escape with their lives. But Viren still remembered its voice, days later. Penetrative. The way its vibrations had shaken the trees and gone straight to his dick. The gnashing of teeth and fire rising from its cavernous throat, wings spread. The size. Viren had never felt so afraid or powerless in all his life. It took him years later, and several mistakes after that, to truly understand his feelings.

What was it about Viren that always attracted him to kings?  
Not one, but two.  
And pushed away both times.

“Hya!” Viren flips the reigns on his horse. The sun is rising and he’s riding again. Faster. He needs this. He’s needed it for decades. Not since Thunder. Before so much guilt and jealousy. The egg.  
There’s no more thinking about that now.  
Viren stops for his second night, waters his horse and changes, tries to clean himself up, then puts on his robe again and barely sleeps. The journey continues before dawn again, and into the afternoon where he finds himself deep in the forest, worried that he’s gotten lost.  
His horse is at a canter when Viren miraculously hears voices coming through the trees. He follows the sounds until he reaches a clearing, and is relieved to find a small company of Katolis soldiers having a rest. It’s the general’s band of scouts. Of all the luck!  
Viren plays ignorant as he approaches, asks for directions. A few of the men actually recognize him, which is even better.  
“You’re on the right path. Just don’t head any further northeast,” one of the soldiers says. “There’s a dragon up there who’s still tearin’ up the place.”  
“Still?” Viren’s heart skips a beat.  
“Yeah. Real onry guy, better stick to the paths.”  
“Where was he last seen?” Viren learns the location. Pretends to be cautious as he heads off in the proper direction. He waits until he’s out of sight, then veers his course to the northeast. Thank goodness he isn’t too late.

Further on, when rumbles begin to emit from the trees, he knows he’s close. Eventually Viren’s horse refuses to go any further, so he dismounts and lets it go. Viren walks through the forest, out of a thicket and into an open glade.  
From somewhere nearby, the sounds of splitting wood can be heard. With it are heavy, heated snorts.  
“Hello?” Viren calls, but he isn’t loud enough.  
Then- there! A tail swishes through the trees, vibrant green, as a big body comes into sight. Wings.  
The splintering of wood cracks again as the dragon shakes his head against a tree trunk, his teeth locked tightly around it. If he’s in heat, he isn't happy, and suffering to the point of agression.  
But Viren, on the otherhand, is too much in awe to be cautious. The sight of the dragon alone is enough to arouse him. He approaches through the clearing. Allows the beast to see him as he drops his satchel onto the grass.  
The dragon snuffs, lets go of the tree trunk he’s been chewing on and lifts his head. He’s tall, but maybe only half the size of Sol Regem. No long beard.  
“You approach.” His voice snaps through the trees,.“You mustn’t value your life. Insect.”  
This one's young and inexperienced, alright. That delivery was way too dramatic.  
“To the contrary,” Viren says. “I’ve traveled quite a long way just to see you.”  
“You convoyed here to die.” The dragon moves further into the clearing, out from underneath the shade of the trees.  
His green scales sparkle and glint against the sun as he spreads his wings in a show of size, intended to frighten Viren. Scare him off.  
But the display does nothing for the human except make him so unbelievably turned on that he can barely stand it.  
The dragon is beautiful. Emerald eyes, those big taloned claws. Viren could be stepped on right now and be grateful for it. What a hot way to die…  
“I heard you needed help.” Viren says instead, serious and entirely composed.  
“Your survival is not guaranteed, human. This is your last warning.”  
There’s nothing left to say as Viren stares up at him, outmatched in every regard. So, wordlessly, Viren begins to unbutton his collar. He unfastens his robe as his eyes never leave the creature’s gaze. He starts to strip.  
Off comes Viren’s robe. His trousers. He offers himself silently there in the field, now in nothing except for soft white lingerie. Painfully hard for what he sees and unafraid to show it.  
“…??” This is not the turn of events the poor dragon has expected. His eyes widen, then sharpen again, certain somehow that this must be a trick. Yet when Viren refuses to move, the beast’s neck comes in. One huge green eye flickers near the human as he takes everything in, close up. The nose comes around and sniffs him, too.  
Yes. This human is incredibly excited.  
“You must be joking.” Smooth and deep. The vibrations are so powerful that they shake in Viren’s chest.  
The mage says nothing.  
“You risk your tiny life to humiliate yourself. Interesting.”  
Color warms Viren’s face.  
“I was not aware such kinds of humans existed. You must be among the worst of them.”  
“Please.” It falls out of Virens mouth inexplicably.  
‘Please’ is never a word Viren uses unless he really, really wants something.  
“Please. And how could you hope to ever please me?” Cross.  
“Just let me try,” Viren breathes. “I know you’re in heat. I know you need-“  
A low and irritated growl. “I need a dragon mate.”  
“Let me help you. I can prove you wrong.”  
“…”  
“If not, you can kill me.”  
“I don’t fuck humans.” Pointedly.  
“Because you’ve never tried,” Viren says.  
“…” Then the dragon sits back, tail sliding around in front of him. It runs into Viren’s leg and almost knocks him over.  
“Well, little human,” growled low, “I am in a miserable state. If you cannot help me, I'll eat you.”  
Fair enough. A deal’s a deal. Viren wastes no time, hurries over to the low end of the dragon’s tail, and climbs on.  
The dragon watches the human’s ass as he climbs, the way his little cock wobbles within his underclothing as he balances himself, then journeys up the tail and thigh to seat himself before sliding down again.  
Viren is standing in the valley that is the dragon’s crotch.  
“You expect me to feel anything?” He grumbles as Viren reaches the giant slit. It’s sealed tight, like a giant treasure vault. Three times taller than Viren is, if not more.  
“I’ll make sure you’ll feel it,” Viren promises. “What’s your name?”  
“It makes no difference.”  
“It does to me.” Viren doesn’t mince words as he gets onto his knees near the base of the dragon’s slit.  
He places a palm on either side of the opening and starts to lick, then eat. Worship. The inner scales are much softer and cool. They feel so good against Viren's face.  
The dragon watches what’s happening, admittedly amazed at the human’s enthusiasm. He’s never seen anything like this before. And yes, he can feel it.  
“You’re desperate.” In observation.  
“I am,” Viren says between breaths as he licks, moves his head, begs for the dragon’s tip to appear from within.  
“Then I shall call you Starved, human.”  
“My name is Viren.”  
“Starved Viren,” the dragon sniffs outward, his legs spread and sprawled, pleased at the attention he’s getting. “How far did you travel just to see me, Starved Viren?”  
“Two days’ ride.”  
A wedge of pink has appeared but is not yet visible outside the fold. The very tip, and Viren is desperate to get at it. He reaches in.  
“How flattering.”  
“I can see it,” Viren says, reaches in to touch it with his bare hand.  
So nice and smooth. And surprisingly cool, much like the rest of the giant lizard’s body.  
“Please.” Again, that rare word from Viren.  
The dragon reaches down, and with two of his clawed fingers parts the top of his slit.  
“Move aside.”  
Viren barely makes it out of the way in time as the tapered tip glides smoothly out from the fold, followed by a massive and enormous shaft which arcs out into the air. Slightly wobbles.  
The dragon had been holding it in until now, Viren realizes. The erection coming out might have killed him with that much force.  
“I doubt there’s much someone your size can do for me,” the dragon grumbles. But already he’s spoken too soon.  
Viren is climbing back up, over the scales. He seats himself on top of the dragon’s cock, facing outward.  
“What are you doing?” Irritated.  
“What it looks like.” Viren has straddled him. He looks like an ant on a sausage, there’s no other way to describe it. But it doesn’t seem to matter to the human. In fact, it’s not a problem at all. Viren grinds. Braces his weight into his front half as he begins to frot and fuck against the weapon of a cock beneath him.  
The dragon’s view, however small, is still remarkable. His neck curls down once more so he can see. 

Here is this insignificant little human, so powerless and helpless to contribute anything substantial. And yet, the dragon also realizes as he watches, he can feel the heat in Viren’s body. Right where he sits. Regardless of how small they are, humans are surprisingly warm. And what Viren has chosen to wear for him is...interesting. The sheer white bottoms barely cover his ass. The other piece on top, he supposes, is there to help support his flat but budding chest.  
Viren is grinding the dragon’s cock as if his life depends on it. His moans are adorable, so small and broken that they’re barely heard. It’s…arousing.  
The dragon’s gigantic dick wobbles slightly at the realization. His partner’s energy is stunning. Beautiful. But for Viren, the cock wobbling is more like an earthquake. He has to stop what he’s doing, brace himself to hold on. It’s a long fall.  
“You think you’re helping like this?” Condescending as the dragon watches Viren recover. “I’d have better luck on my own by now.”  
“With those claws of yours?” Viren comments wryly. “Good luck.”  
“It isn’t difficult.”  
“So you do use your hands,” Viren smiles as this time he seats himself facing the dragon. “That’s one thing we have in common.” Resituated, Viren reaches under and pulls his lingerie carefully underneath himself. He sits back exposed, as he slowly starts to stroke himself. He stares up at the dragon.  
A deep, embersome rumble from the dragon’s chest.  
“Can you see me?” Viren asks.  
“Of course I can see you, I’m not blind.”  
“Your skin feels incredible.”  
“Wish I could say the same.” This is a lie. He’s warm. The human is so very warm where he sits.  
Viren scoots his ass back a little, then leans forward until he’s resting on his forearms. His tongue laps at the cool pink surface beneath him as he readily grinds himself. Moans.  
It doesn’t matter how small this human is. The sight is enough for the dragon to finally emit a deep, satisfied snuff. He reaches out, steadies his dick from underneath so it won’t throw the human off if it moves.  
“What’s it like?” Deeply down at Viren. “For something as useless as you.”  
“It’s…ah,” Viren sits back up to answer, his dick bounces softly as he ruts his ass and balls against the dragon. He looks up at him. “It’s…”  
“Well?” Impatient. Pleased.  
“It’s perfect,” Viren whispers. His face is flushed, body flushed. He’s drowning; consumed by lust for another species.  
The dragon’s breaths have staggered. The smooth sides of his claws reach underneath his cock to rub tenderly against the underside. Against a faint vein there, as he watches Viren perform for him.  
The human is egged on with a few more insults, but it doesn’t matter. Viren could be praised as garbage right now. Less than garbage. He’s too far gone.  
“You’re going to come soon.”  
Vibrations from above, words from within the dragon’s chest travel through his body into his dick and buzz wonderfully against Viren’s body.  
“Yes,” Viren sighs as his head falls back. “I'll come when you do. Please.”  
He’s actually willing to wait?  
“Please. Speak more.”  
“Nnnnn.” Uttered deeply as Viren presses his cockhead, his ass firmly against the dragon’s dick. The rumble that comes in is immensely pleasurable, and Viren moans into it.  
“I could say anything I want to you.” Tortuously deep. “And you would still love it.”  
“Yes. Yes, it feels so good.”  
"I could call you weak. Filth." "Yes..." “Even my words overpower you. It’s almost….nh,” the dragon purrs, rubs his underside a little harder against his sweet spot, "interesting."  
Viren kisses everything beneath him. Adores it as each moan passing between them is fuels the other. The dragon’s huffs grow louder. Then a short half-moan carries through the trees.  
Viren tries to hold out and wait but he can’t. The vibrations are just too strong. A raw tingling sensation has traveled up the inside of his ass and won’t stop. He’s overstimulated.  
“Aa-h!” Viren starts to come, legs spread as he cries out.  
As the dragon sees this, his partner slipping accidentally over the edge, the same thing happens for him. Pressure builds from within and comes rushing out like a burst aqueduct. The dragon’s cock bucks slightly as a blast of fluid arcs outward from the tip. It’s watery, like a high powered hose, and arcs over the field. Then there’s a second shot, this one much milkier, as Viren turns to see.  
So much come. Gorgeous and flying hundreds of feet. Messing the entire glade. It’s so beautiful. Maybe the most beautiful thing Viren can remember seeing recently. It’d drown him if he’d faced that kind of explosion head on.  
“Nnh,” the dragon winces as his eyes close. Then his breathing stutters into hard huffs again as he relaxes. One eye finally opens, and he looks down at Viren.  
The human is there, blushing, his cock hanging out. A little mess of semen surrounds him and there are no more excuses the dragon can think of now. This will be his mate.  
“I’ve heard dragons can...change forms,” Viren pants. “Into other creatures. Elves.”  
“You didn’t come here to fuck an elf.”  
“No. But you could change sizes, if you want.”  
Ridiculous. But before the dragon can protest, Viren adds, “If there’s a way, I want you to.”  
“…”  
“Please. I’ll be yours.”  
“Until when?”  
“Until your heat's over.”  
“That could be days.”  
“I know.”  
“Think you can handle it?”  
“Doesn’t matter if I can,” Viren is irritated, needy in his own right. “I’ll beg for you if that’s what it comes down to.”  
A claw moves next to Viren, followed the dragon’s hand. He’s escorted back to the ground.  
What follows is a haze of light, and from it, the dragon re-emerges, now thundering above Viren at only twice the human's height. Like a giant pet. Big enough to fit in Viren’s bedroom, maybe even on the bed itself.  
“Yes,” Viren whispers, and with that immediately turns around, lowers himself onto all fours, and presents for his partner.  
Hurried scratches as the beast mounts, his wings fold back, and Viren struggles to support them. The cock tip is wonderfully tapered and passes nicely inside. It feels amazing. But it’s the remainder of the dragon’s dick, about a quarter of the way in, won't budge. It’s swollen and so wide. He cringes, tries his best to take more, but it’s too much. They’re stuck.  
“You can’t shrink any smaller?” Viren pants from underneath.  
“This is small as I’m willing to go, insect.”  
“Make yourself closer to my size. Please, so I can..”  
The dragon bucks in, his big body ramming roughly into Viren’s ass. There’s little progress, and this time Viren cries out in pain.  
“I warned you." From above.  
But then, just as Viren fears he will be destroyed, he feels it. An ever so slight shrinkage inside of himself. Not too much, it’s still gigantic, but barely enough that the dick can now slide further in, down to the hilt. Viren thanks his mate through broken gasps.  
“Heh. Fuck you.” Chuckled warmly. The sensation of teeth take light hold on the back of Viren’s neck.  
“Yes…fuck me,” Viren breathes. He’s being held down right now like a dragon’s partner. Fucked mercilessly, without escape.  
Viren reaches back, takes hold on whatever he can find.  
Their bodies slap against each other, Viren’s ass and thighs shaking wildly. Finally. This was all he ever wanted, a miracle that this has ever happened. And as they’re mating Viren tells his partner exactly this. Knows the dragon’s ego would love to hear how much he’s wanted, and he does. The praise goes straight to his head.  
Viren’s face is pushed into the ground as the other finishes. As his insides are flushed out with come. There’s so much of it. Running down his legs and balls. Dripping off his dick.  
Viren doesn’t expect what happens next, though. The dragon slowly pulls out, then sticks his tongue into Viren’s flooded ass and holds it. It’s an instinctual method. One male dragons his age use to make sure their seed will reach deep enough for an egg.  
Viren’s eyes roll back in pleasure. His mate is trying to literally impregnate him.  
Once the dragon is satisfied, he withdraws his tongue and Viren is thoroughly cleaned up. Broad licks trail down the back of his thighs, and it feels so good. Then a tickling and lapping from underneath.  
Viren arcs back, begs his mate to keep cleaning him as his cock is bobbled about. The dragon does, his nose snuffs hot air as he works over Viren’s backside. It forces Viren to come, and there are eager laps to taste him. 

They are together for the next four days and take their retreat further into the woods. Viren’s partner, surprisingly, builds a nest for the two of them, even though it’s pointless and he admits it to Viren. If anything, they can at least use it as a bed, and do they ever. Viren is taken ten times a day or more during the heat. Roughly on his back. On his side. He lays there and enjoys it, sore as his body is shaken. And sometimes his mate leaves behind scratches, but that’s ok. Any wounds too deep are nonchalantly healed away later, licked into non-existence along with the fainter scratches. Sometimes Viren is brought out of sleep for sex, but this is welcomed too. He wants to enjoy it while he can.  
During the day, Viren is flown up to see the mountainside. They visit a lake and cool off, then mate openly in the shallows. Viren catches fish for them and they eat it cooked back at the nest. Viren learns the dragon’s true name. It’s beautiful, but impossible to pronounce.  
They enjoy a brief but happy few days. The dragon’s heat gradually becomes more tolerable. Their humors are much the alike, they find, as are their temperaments. It’s only too bad, Viren says on their last day, as he is being flown back to a drop point near the castle, that he could never actually produce an egg. Despite the odds, the dragon has repeatedly tried to impregnate Viren for days, going the extra step, knotting the human with his tongue. Tending to the nest. It’s a sentiment even stranger to Viren than it sounds when he admits it. He’s shocked himself.  
“You and I would make terrible parents,” the dragon says as they land. Viren climbs off.  
“Me? There are probably better fathers, true. But one day you’ll make an excellent one. It’ll happen.”  
A formidable pause. “…Possibly.”  
“Just remember, when next heat returns, all dragons are that way,” Viren points to the east.  
“That way. Right.”  
Viren smiles, then starts to walk away.  
“That, or maybe I can call on you. Insect.”  
Viren lowers his eyes. Laughs as he doesn't look back. He's thinking about his own family now, who are waiting for him. Harrow. Aaravos. It’ll still be a long walk home.


End file.
